The Majin Devil among Devils
by CmdrBlackHeart
Summary: At the age of 8 the child Acherus Sparda of two worlds were mortally wounded. Pitied by one of the original beings the two were combine into one in order to live. Now Acherus is tossed into a world of confusion as the memories of his pasts resurface after he obtain Majin form, a form so powerful it drives everyone insane... But how do you make the insane go insane?
"Just who ...the hell ...are you?" a man asked as he collapsed in front of a terrifying looking creature from exhaustion.

"I have many names: Dark Hunter, The Twisted Mind, Son of Dante, Nephew of Vergil, Descendant of Sparda. I prefer the title Majin Lord, as I am a Majin level devil and king of my peerage." The creature smiled its maniacal yet disturbed smile, before its visage vanished in a large burst of energy to reveal a teen with a faded scar across his left eye, which was red, and a stunning silver right eye. "Tell those fuckers in the afterlife that if any of them come back with the intent of enslaving the world, that the Majin Lord will be awaiting their arrival with a blade extended."

The teen's smiled never left his face as his sword shifted magically into a scythe and removed the man's head from his shoulders. "Sweet Dreams!" Was the last thing heard as the boy opened a portal and stepped back into the human world in front of his house.

"I really gotta get a bigger house." With Rias and her peerage of all girls, my peerage of, mostly, girls, and Issei's, and I quote her when I say this, "pornstar peerage." God help that girl and the women she fooled into joining her as the Oppai Dragon Queen … Ow! SHITFUCKDAMN forgot the big man hates my family in particular considering my granddad sealed him and the Seven Satans away. "I should pull some strings all things considered. I mean pops did get our family ranked equal to the Baels, and they are the strongest, most influential devil family. Wonder if Zechs'll do it?"

 _"You may be wondering who I am and what's going on. That said I should probably go back to the first time I entered this world as a Half-Devil. You see I was born only one-fourth devil: my mother being the human known as Lady and my father being the legendary son of Sparda, Dante Sparda himself. Rightly ,I was born with the same abilities as my, much older, cousin Nero, except in pace of a red and blue arm mine was purple with a purple glow between the demonic plating. There's also the fact that I had my Devil Bringer from birth, and as such have much more control and learned skills than Nero does. I digress, When I was around eight I had a near death experience that lead to some weird dreams about some eastern-styled dragon saving me and my body manifesting another devil bringer in my other arm as well as allow me infinite DT and free access to Majin form. Majin form, for those who don't know, is the most powerful form a devil can take. A form that was said to only be able to be accessed by the original seven satans. That is until my father achieved it while fighting against a man name Arius, used it on Argosax, the chaos, and wrecked the fuck out of the Prince of Hell ,Mundus._

 _"Life went on, I got attack frequently, Nero helped me build my swords Dirge and Aria, mom and dad helped me make a semi-auto sniper with no recoil and a bottomless clip, I inherited dad's Rebellion and other Devil Arms, I finally got to do solo missions, and then it happened. I was contacted and told to find a devil name Mephisto Pheles, and speak with him for further instructions on what the job entailed._

 _"I managed to reach the city he stayed in… and was promptly met by a man named Angel who attempted to kill me multiple times before a huge blaze of blue flames burned away at a nearby forest. Without thinking I ran to the sight of the explosion and was greeted by a man in a white suit who looked like he'd never taken anything seriously in his life. I'd later learn that this was actually my contractor Mephisto. I stood there watching as blue fire erupted across the forest accented by the clashing of a black-haired boy, the source of the blue flames, and another dude who made me think of Mephisto. Shortly after my arrival, Angel and his goons showed up with weapons drawn shouting about killing the son of Satan. I saw little point in letting humans get hurt trying to stop people who obviously had devil blood in them, so I quickly stole Angel's sword and got between the clashing Devils in an attempt to remedy the situation. After doling out a few injuries I received one of my own that sent me flying into a huge tree with leaves of pure gold despite that it was early fall and the leave hadn't yet begun to color._

 _"You will be safer in this new universe young one touched by Creation." "A voice echoed before I flew and landed in the middle of a school's soccer field all while barely retaining consciousness long enough for my body's natural function of absorbing all energy kicked in and got me back to one hundred percent. Now Let's go through this as I did at that moment"_

"Agh! that hurt my head alot." I grumbed getting to my feet. As I looked around I noticed I was on a school campus, where at though I had no idea, True Cross Academy didn't have an actual campus from what I saw of it. That and the fact that I no longer saw the towering city disturbed me a little. _(*Snickers* As if I wasn't already disturbed)_

"Just how far did that hit send me? Pops won't be too happy that I lost a job before I ever really began it." With a groan I pulled out my phone and checked my gps to see where I was … , but i doesn't seem to work. It says "Error: Invalid Dimension" … I have a demonic phone. Sue me. Shaking my head I just re-pocketed my phone and decided to walk around, Or at least that is what I had every intention of doing until a blade met my throat and a group of women stepped up out of nowhere.

"Pops! I hate our luck with women." I muttered as I gauged the situation for a chance to move away from the blade at my throat and the pair of boobs belonging to the swords wielder who stood a little too close for my comfort. I mean I'm a perfectly healthy teenage guy, or about as healthy as a half-devil with arms that mutate when he accumulates too much demonic energy can be.

"Ladies!" I chuckled. "Anything I can do for you? Want some tea, sweets, or do you beauties have an explaination as to why I'm here and not at my job sight in True Cross Academy?" Screwed as I was, and knowing I wouldn't escape without a few scars, I tried dads old method of being incredibly flippant and unfazed by the situation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The resident red-head asked stepping forward and crossing her arms under her breasts. A longer look at my surroundings revealed that most of the girls had enormous assets while a handful ranged from moderate to a little small, and then there was his girl I could only describe as a loli-kitten.

"Name's Acherus Sparda, Son of Dante -" "SPARDA!" A demonically distorted voice roared as a huge wolf-like beast landed causing everyone, but myself, to stumble."That odor, I know it."

"Huh? Come on I don't smell that bad. Pine and maple is a good combo in my personal opinion." I said as I sniffed myself to ssee what I smelled like.

"YOU! The odious one whose heart pumps the blood of Sparda! I will eliminate every last blood relation of Sparda!" The creature shouted in a fit of rage as its one good eye glowed a red the shade of blood.

"Hey Beowulf! Didn't pops already beat your ass? Huh, no matter. I'll be glad to cut it off and servit to you on a golden platter big guy." I growled as I cracked my knuckles. Crouching a little I clapped my ands and motioned as if to tell and animal to come here. "Come on big puppy. Come and get me."

The giant released a earth-rumbling growl and charged me head on. I stood still until the last second before outstretching my hand and stopping Beowulf dead in his tracks as my arms released into their identical Devil Bringer forms. "Whoa ho! You pack a puch big guy. That hit had enough energy to max out my demonic energy. Guess what that means." I chuckled, and slammed both my real fist and the spectral one into his face sending him flying.

"Kind of amusing-" My voice echoed from my throat. "how, like my father, I can take on this little shit, and, yet, still only use the power of my Devil Bringer. Now, do me a favor and, at the least, let the women leave."

"You won't be able to defeat him with pure strength. You will need a sword if you wish to harm him." The girl who held a blade to my throat not long ago chimes in. "Even If you are a descendant of Sparda."

"A stray devil? Never knew you guys had strays, hmm. Well, bring it on! I love this" I called out standing still in a seemingly relaxed stance."This is what I live for! I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

The fight lasted all of about five seconds. Beowulf charged us again screeching about us ignoring him. The girl dashed away at high speeds in order to dodge, while I just lashed out and smashed the big guys head in a few times before he finally stopped moving.

"Well, uh, that was a thing." I said with my twisted grin. "Too bad he wasn't as skilled as I'd hoped he'd be. Would have been soo much more entertaining that way. To watch as he slowly realized it was pointless to resist." Shivers ran down my spine as I imagined fighting someone of both power and skill.

"Why are you here?" the red head asked again as everyone else settled into a combat stance. "Are you an exorcist? Or just a deranged human?"

"Deranged is such a harsh word, I prefer mentally erratic. But, I digress. My name is Acherus Sparda and, like my pops Dante, I am a Devil Hunter." My grin disappears in favor of a serious expression. "But I only kill the bad ones. The ones who harm others. You lot seem like you've been living a peaceful existence among humans. Now, if you don't mind, Where the hell am I?"

"This is Kuoh Academy. My name is-" A girl with a bob-style hair and glasses began "Sona Sitri, right? I know you and Miss Gremory somehow. It's confusing me, but it's like I have two sets of memories. One where the three of us grew up together and one where I've never even met the two of you." I interrupted which gain me glares and looks of confusion. "Look I don't know where Kuoh is, but I need to find the nearest D.M.C. Inc. outpost. We have one in almost every major city in the human world."

"You obviously know us but I can't recall anyone name Acherus from my childhood." Sona frowned at me. "If you would think to trick us then I would suggest you leave and try with someone else."

"Ash." I deadpanned. "If you remembered me I'd have gone by Ash. It's a childhood nickname I gained from my pyromantic tendencies and has been used as a name only my friends were allowed to call me ever since."

"If you really are our friend Ash, then tell us something only the three of us should know." Sona huffed.

"Rias used to use her power of destruction to destroy the chessboards when you or I beat her at the game. Sona used to chase me around with water trying to drown me when I'd interrupt y'alls, and I quote, 'Girl's only time'. And I used to pull all three of us up to the roof of the Gremory estate using my Devil Bringer so you to could watch me, dad, Uncle Vergil, My cousin Nero, and Aunt Trish make fireworks out of our magic."

A light seemed to go off in the Gremory girl's head as her eyes widened and her mouth formed a big "Oh" shape. "Oh my. It really is you! What happened to you? Your father said that you got badly injured on a mission and suddenly disappeared."

"No idea really. I remember that, but after that incident it's like memories of my two different lives converge back into one." I frown as my head begins to hurt from trying to separate the memories. "Either way I need to get to the nearest Devil's Never Cry. Any of you know where I should go?"

"We can contact your family and let them know you are here." Rias said quickly as she began to ponder what they should do. "We'd need you to convince them to come somehow."

"Call the main office and let me speak to them. I know the password for getting Dante specifically. I use it, set it up for him to meet us here and I go through the same routine as I did with you two to convince him I am, in fact, his lost son." I say with a yawn. "As for now? I need some sleep. Half-devil or not, a man gets tired after five days of no sleep."


End file.
